Episode 11: Fanged And Furious(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Benny gets his permit and buys a used car! But what happens if there is a bad history with the car that goes way back to Benny's ancestors? Very different from the actual episode! Ethan is an emotional wreck! R&R!
1. Emotional Issues

**Fanged and Furious(My Way)**

Disclaimer - I do not own MBAV! I really wish I did!

A/N: Hey to everyone, I'm back! I'm currently trying to figure things out here. I was going to brainstorm ideas on how to make this episode a good one, but then I thought maybe if I just write it will come to me! I really hope it works, that's how I started a lot of the episodes and they turned out pretty good. I'm also working on a cross-stitching project for my mom. I'm hoping to be done with it finally before Christmas! But I hope I can get this whole episode done by/before Christmas! It will be my Christmas present to all of you, even if you don't celebrate Christmas it will still be my present to you all! But on the chance I don't get it done by then, I hope you all are happy with what I will have done! Also I'm single again! Me and my friend decided it would be best to stay friends! Now ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One Emotional Issues

Benny was running up the steps to his lover/mate Ethan Morgan's house. He was way over excited about things. His mind was running really fast so he didn't realize he was banging on the door until a very annoyed Ross Morgan answered.

"Benny, is something wrong?" Ross asked in concern.

Benny shook his head and had a huge grin plastered on his face, "Nope! I got my permit!"

Ross gave Benny a smile, "Congratulations Benny, I guess you want to tell Ethan?" Benny nodded really fast. "Ok, he's up stairs looking in the mirror!"

Benny looked confused, "Why is he looking in the mirror?"

"Well, you'll have to go see," Ross said.

Benny shook his head and ran up the steps, practically taking two at a time. He finally got outside of Ethan's door. He knocked twice then opened the door. True to what Ross said, Ethan was in front of the mirror. He was shirtless and Benny couldn't help but stare. Ethan turned and Benny now knew why he was looking at the mirror. Ethan had a small baby bump! Benny gave a snicker before he could stop himself.

"I knew it was bigger than mom and dad said!" Ethan whined as he ran into his closet and shut the door.

Benny gave a smile as he walked to the closet door, "Ethan, you want to come out?"

"NO!" Ethan yelled.

"What's wrong? I think it's cute on you!" Benny said.

"Well, I don't! Can you imagine what's going to happen now?" Ethan whined, sounding like a child.

Benny shook his head before realizing Ethan couldn't see him, "What?"

"Sarah and Erica are going to be rubbing my stomach like maniacs! I could handle it before cause I wasn't really showing, but they'll say I've gotten fat!"

Benny tried to hide his laughter, "Your not fat, E! You're just prego! Come on, why are you so upset about it?"

Ethan sniffled, "I really don't know!"

Benny stared at the door dumbstruck, "Wait! You're going ballistic about this and you don't even know why your upset?"

"Great now you're mad at me! This is a horrible day!" Ethan sniffled again.

Benny racked his brain as to why Ethan was acting like this when someone from the door said, "Is he in his closet again?"

Benny whirled around to find Mrs. Morgan, "Again? He was in there before?"

Mrs. Morgan nodded, "He's been an emotional wreck!"

"Why? Did anything happen?"

Mrs. Morgan looked shocked for a minute then began laughing, "Oh you don't realize what's going on do you?" Benny looked annoyed at this point. "Nothing happened dear, he's just pregnant! When your pregnant, your emotions get the best of you a lot. Like Ethan is a little conscious about how big he's going to get. Don't worry it's normal!"

"But why does he think I'm mad?"

"Because sweety, he's very emotional and sensitive! Let me try," Mrs. Morgan walked to the closet door. "Ethan, honey will you come out?"

"No, I'm getting fat and Benny's mad at me!" Ethan said in a childish voice.

Mrs. Morgan giggled, "You're not fat! Benny's not mad at you!"

"Yes I am fat!"

Mrs. Morgan gave a sad smile to Benny, who didn't understand what she was about to do, "Ethan did it ever occur to you that you are big because Benny made you that way?" There was a gasp from inside the closet, Mrs. Morgan then whispered, "I'm sorry for what he's about to do Benny!"

Benny opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when the door flung open to reveal a now angry Ethan. Ethan tackled Benny to the ground and slapped him. Benny was so shocked he really didn't know what to do!

"You're an asshole!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, I'm sorry!" Benny said quickly.

Suddenly angry Ethan turned into mopy Ethan again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of hit you!"

He turned toward the closet but Benny grabbed him into a big hug, "It's ok, E! I know you're just upset, I'm sure it'll get better!"

Benny sat up and saw Mrs. Morgan leave the room to give them privacy, Ethan sniffled, "I hate this!"

"What?"

"All this emotional stuff!"

Benny gave a smile, "I might have something to cheer you up!"

Ethan turned to him, "Chocolate?"

Benny's face fell, "Uh... no, I didn't think to bring any!" Ethan's face fell. "I got my permit!"

Ethan's face gave a new happy smile, "You did? Wow can we go car hunting?"

Benny nodded, "I was hoping you might want to come with me to look at a car right now!"

Ethan nodded very eagerly. He ran and grabbed a shirt, he threw it on and out the door they went. Benny slung his arm around Ethan's shoulders. He knew Ethan was going through a very rough time at the moment. Ethan was currently 4 months pregnant, he had been through a lot in the four months. He just started showing which seemed a little weird to Benny, but apparently not to the doctor or to anyone else. He assumed people got big at different times. Benny just mainly didn't like the new emotional stuff. He could deal with cravings, but the emotional stuff was extremely new. Ethan did seem slightly more shy than normal. He was clinging a bit to Benny as they walked.

"Ethan, is everything ok?" Benny asked a little worried as Ethan cringed a bit.

"Fine! I'm just wondering, does it seem like that guy over there is watching us?" Ethan asked slightly scared.

Benny turned his head, the guy was just looking both ways as if looking for someone, "Uh... no. Don't worry, E. I'm here, no one will hurt you!" Benny gave his shoulder a slight squeeze!

* * *

A/N: What you all think? It took a long time, but i finally got it done! BTW, the big day/episode will be coming soon! When Ethan will give birth to Luke and Lily! Just to let you all know when it will be before, it will definitely be before Jockenstein! But what episode before Jockenstein will it be? :D Have fun trying to figure that out!


	2. A Cursed Vampire

Disclaimer - Again, I do not own this wonderful series!

Thanks to:

taini - Yup that birth will be coming before the Jockenstien episode, so keep ur eyes peeled!

Bethan Forever - I love how you give me long reviews, I love reading the long ones! Like I said I will not tell anyone but my beta when it's going to happen! I'm currently the only one who knows when. I'm going to tell my beta soon though! My best bud Ardnek, told me it was a bit over the top with the emotional problems. But I told her that you all would probably think it's funny! Glad you like it better! Yeah, I thought the past thing would be better. Just wait it gets loads better! ;) I'm glad I could help ya! I also am happy that my friend didn't break my heart. He's really a nice guy!

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah is way more emotional! Don't worry, I already have had this chapter done since before I posted chapter 1! My beta has even already approved this one, so I'm good. Just waiting a couple of days for everyone to notice!

A/N: Hey, I wanted to let everyone know I'm going to try and start a Charmed spinoff series with my buddy ApolloCreedHandlon, he wants me to post it on this account. He thinks it'll get more views, I don't know if it will but still gonna post it! If you want to know about the series please give me a pm and I'll tell you about it! I'm hoping we will start it after this episode is done, but you never know! I've already started on episode one of it! Now on to this series, I'm hoping this will be a good episode. By the way, if you do guess when Ethan will have the baby, I'm not going to tell you! No one, but me and my beta will know! Mwhahahaha! Now on to the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 A Cursed Vampire

Benny and Ethan finally made it to the place in question. There was a red convertible out front with a for sale sign on it! Ethan walked up to the car in awe, he really like it. Benny told him to wait by the car while he got the guy. In a matter of seconds Benny and a guy was walking side-by-side talking about the car. The guy had a kind smile on his face, as Benny asked the important questions.

"Can I take it for a spin?" Benny asked. "To make sure it runs good!"

The man nodded, "Of course! Just go around the block and come back!"

Benny nodded as he and Ethan got in the car. They drove around the block and Benny was convinced this was the car for him! He paid the man, he wanted it for pretty cheap so Benny was happy. Once back in the car Benny drove Ethan to his house. He parked the car out front and just sat there for a few minutes. Ethan seemed happy with the car as well. Ethan then touched the dashboard and was thrown into a vision.

-Vision-

A man in the back seat with glistening white fangs, his mouth a cruel smile.

-End of Vision-

Ethan pulled his hand back very quickly. His eyes held fear in them.

"Benny, I think this car is haunted!"

Benny turned to Ethan concerned, "What?"

"I just had a vision. There was a man in the back seat, he had fangs! Either this car is haunted, possessed, or the owner wants it back!" Ethan said in fear.

Benny jumped out of the car, as did Ethan. They went inside to talk to Benny's grandma. They found her in a room where she normally made potions. She looked up alarmed at the sudden intrusion.

"Grandma, Ethan thinks the car I just bought is possessed or something!" Benny said.

Grandma Weir raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Ethan took a breath, "I touched the dashboard and was thrown into a vision. There was this vampire in the back seat with a cruel smile on his face!" Ethan said while starting to cry.

Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan, knowing it was just another emotional thing. Grandma Weir went to grab a book. She opened it to find a picture of a handsome man. She waited for Ethan to calm down, knowing this would upset him even more! Once Ethan was calm, he nodded in confirmation that the picture of the guy was the man from his vision. Grandma Weir sighed, she feared this day would come!

"Grandma, who is that guy?" Benny asked in concern.

"This is a vampire that one of our ancestors entrapped in something. He swore vengeance, promised that one day we would be in possession of that something. That when that happened he would be returned to his vampire/human form! Now that you have bought the something, he is sure to return," Grandma Weir said in a grave voice.

Benny gulped, "What will he do to us?"

Grandma Weir shook her head, "I have no idea! But I do know this, you are not going to leave this house until this is taken care of!"

"But how is Ethan going to get home?" Benny asked suddenly worried about his mate.

"I'll call his dad to come pick him up!"

"But if that vampire is out to get you and me, wouldn't he be able to draw me out using Ethan? I mean he's carrying my pups!" Benny said more worry in his voice than ever.

Grandma Weir thought about this, "You're right! I'll call and see if his parents will let Ethan stay here for the weekend, at least that will give me time to figure this out!"

* * *

*Later That Night, with the car*

The car started to glow a blood red color. Soon there was a man in the driver's seat. He had a very cruel smile on his face. He had pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, wore all black. He looked at where he was, he knew it was the family of the person who cursed him. He sniffed the air there was a werewolf in the house, but the werewolf was also a Spellmaster. A wider smile crept onto his face, that must be the descendent of the Spellmaster who cursed him. But he also smelled something that really caught his attention. A pregnant boy, which could only mean one thing! The descendent had bagged him a Seer! The man licked his lips, he would enjoy ripping into the Seer. Most Seers were delicious, but he would have to wait!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? The explaination will be given in Chapter 3 and probably more might happen! I don't know at the moment! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. An Explanation

Disclaimer – I do not own MBAV, like always I really wish I did though!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Oh don't worry this explanation will make you proud of Benny's ancestor! Yeah it would be awesome! Have no fear, Ethan is safe and sound at the Weir house. You'd think they would be enough, but you never know. I mean I don't think Ethan's been through too much, just a evil version of himself, a evil witch, a vampire who wants to have his way with him... never mind point taken! Ethan has been through a lot! Yeah, sadly/not sadly Ethan will deal with a lot more!

emo-rocker101 - Glad to have you back! I'm happy you're enjoying it so far!

Jujupops494 - Wow, you really want to protect Ethan! Yup I've got 6 chapters and this will work out into that way. The explanation of the what happened is below in this chapter!

MisreadSoul - Well put!

Steampunk Marionette - Thank you glad you like them!

Puppyeyeskill - *pokes you with a stick* you ok?

Kaybugg1 - Thanks!

taini - Oh I think you'll see things a bit differently after this chapter!

**Important A/N: My mom went into the hospital a few days ago, but she is now out. But I'm trying to help them around the house a bit while she's getting better. The doctors had/have no idea what is wrong with my mom. But she seems slightly better! I might not update till after New Year Day! I hope I don't leave you all for too long. But I will get back as soon as I can!**

A/N: I'm working on chapter 3 while I wait on my beta to get back with me! I'm hoping to spend New Year's Eve with a friend! I'm not going to drink alcohol though, that would be way bad for me! I may be 23 years old, but I still refuse to drink. I'll probably order pizza and rent a few movies or something like that! I'm also hoping to just start anew in 2014! I want to better myself, so I'm thinking of focusing on things that I need to change about myself. But don't worry; I will never change my weirdness or my love for fanfictions! After all, if I wasn't weird then these fanficions that I write would really suck! But anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three An Explanation

Benny was quietly walking down the steps. Ethan had just fallen asleep and he wanted to ask his grandma a few questions without Ethan around. Slowly and quietly he made it to the bottom of the steps. He walked carefully missing any squeaky boards, to his grandma's potion making room. Sure enough she was studying one of her books. Benny cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Grandma, I want to know more about the vampire! What happened?" Benny asked kinda lowly.

Grandma Weir motioned for Benny to sit in a chair, "Well it all started about 100 years ago!"

-100 years ago—

A man of his mid-twenties stepped out of a very nice house. This man had pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore all black.(a/n: sound familiar?) The man walked leisurely down the dirt road, he seemed to be in a very good mood. The moon was high and he was excited. He walked into a wooded area, and kept walking until he found a clearing. In the clearing stood a young man in his late teens to early twenties. The young man had scraggly brown hair and big brown eyes.(a/n: again, sound familiar?) They young man wore a long sleeved white shirt and dark brown pants, but he wore no shoes.

"Eli!" The man with black hair said to the young man. "Have you made your decision?"

Eli shifted on his feet, "Daniel, I do not wish to become one of you! You are a creature of the night!"

Daniel seemed unfazed by his words, "That is your decision?"

"Yes," Eli said while nodding.

"I hope you know I cannot let you so easily," Daniel said, loving the look of fear on Eli's face. "You will join me whether you like it or not! You will be mine, Eli!"

Eli took a step back, "Please, Daniel! I won't tell anyone of what you are!"

Daniel gave a cruel smile with glistening white fangs, "I know you won't. Because if you do they will have to come after you as well!"

Daniel lunged at Eli, being slightly quick Eli dodged the lunge. He took off in the direction of the village. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. But suddenly a figure popped up in front of him, it was Daniel. Eli jumped back in terror and tripped over a branch. He landed kind of hard on his butt, and started to push himself backwards. The fright was evident in his eyes.

"Eli, you can't run from me! You are mine now!" Daniel said as he was about to lunge at Eli a bolt of lightning hit in the back. Daniel turned to see a young man about the same age as Eli standing there. This young man was taller and more fit. He looked to be angry, but his hand was outstretched as if he had caused the lightning.

"Back off, Daniel!" The young man said.

Daniel turned and sneered at the young man, "This has nothing to do with you Benjamin! You need to go back to your home!"

Benjamin didn't budge, "I think it does! Your trying to turn my best friend Eli into a creature of the night! You need to back away from him."

Daniel gave a growl, "He's your best friend, but he is mine! I will never let Eli go, NEVER!"

Benjamin didn't take his eyes off of Daniel once, "You will, or I will make sure you never will harm another."

Daniel laughed, "And what are you going to do?"

"I will curse you into something you cannot escape!" Benjamin threatened.

"You can try!"

With that Daniel lunged at Benjamin. Benjamin dodged it easily, and started reciting a curse. Daniel started to glow and he could feel himself being cursed into something. He looked around and found he was being cursed into a rock. Daniel did the only thing he could think of.

"You hear me Benjamin and Eli! You two will regret cursing me! Benjamin, I will one day be restored to my human/vampire form when your descendant comes into possession of what I'm cursed into. I will destroy him and take Eli's descendant for my own! You will never be ridded of me!"

With his last words Daniel was gone. He was cursed into the rock. Benjamin took the rock and handed it to Eli.

"Never let this come to any of my descendant's possession! I trust you Eli, with all my being. Don't let me down," Benjamin said.

Eli nodded, "I will do my best. This rock shall never leave me, for when I'm gone it will be buried with me! I will never wish any of your or my descendant's to deal with Daniel!"

-Present—

Benny looked at his grandmother in shock, "But it couldn't of been buried with him!"

Grandma Weir nodded, "It was, but not before a sorcerer removed Daniel's being from it. Eli and Benjamin had no idea about that. It was a follower of Daniel."

"But why put him in a car?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to guess and say that the man who sold you the car was the sorcerer who had Daniel's being. He must have put it in there once he realized you were Benjamin's ancestor."

Benny nodded, "He did go back into his house and was in there for a good five minutes. I guess that would have been enough time! Oh shoot, we have to find Eli's descendant! In case he goes after him or her!"

Grandma Weir looked at Benny sad like, "Benny there's no need!"

Benny looked at her weird, "What? He or she could be in danger!"

"Yes, he is in danger!" Benny looked at her weirdly. "Eli was Ethan's ancestor! He even had a remarkable likeness to Ethan!" Grandma Weir grabbed an old drawing, of a young man. The young man looked exactly like Ethan.

"That's Eli?" Benny asked. Grandma Weir nodded. "Wow, so this does involve Ethan! I've got to tell him. I know I shouldn't put more stress on him, but if by chance Daniel does get past us Ethan's got to know about it." Benny ran a hand through his hair. "This is messed up, first Jesse now Daniel! What's next?"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? It's kind of awesome how your ancestor's past catches up with you!

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!**


	4. Ethan Giggles

Disclaimer – I don't own MBAV! I would love to own it, cause for one thing there would be a season 3 and all these episodes would be way awesomer in my book!

Thanks to:

Kaybugg1 - Thanks she's doing better!

TeamEthanMorgan - Don't worry, I totally understand about internet being slow! :) I know Daniel is crazy and he tries to get what he wants not matter what. So I'm pretty certain he'll go to any lengths to get to Ethan!

MisreadSoul - Because I love to see things happen to him! :P Oh hell yeah that would be really really fun if I had a supernatural ability that was passed down in my family!

Bethan Forever - Well Benjamin did look like Benny, but more buff! That's how I pictured him! Well no Eli and Benjamin didn't get together! That would mean that Ethan and Benny are related! Although in fanfiction I'm a fan of incest in some ways! Yup, Benny and Ethan are probably doomed! As for Jesse and Daniel being friends, well that's actually worked into the story! But I shall say no more! :)

Puppyeyeskill - Well thank you for calling me an amazing author! I do enjoy writting these for you guys!

Jujupops494 - Hey I really don't know anything about my ancestry either. I do know a few things but the only thing that stands out is an old aunt of mine. She's probably a great aunt or something but still! Am I becoming predictable? *starts talking to self* Maybe I should think of a huge surprise that will blow you all away! *shrugs shoulders* Better stick to my original plan, I don't want to go with the idea I just got! :)

taini - I hope so too! Mom needs to get better! But I did make Eli and Ethan look alike for a reason! ;)

A/N: Ok, I'm currently working on some ideas for season 3! I'm thinking of bringing back Benny's evil side for an episode! But obviously it will be way worse for the fact Benny's now half werewolf. It sounds like a good idea! Who wants to see Evil Benny come back! He will probably be more evil though. Anyways, I'm just shooting that idea out there to see what you all think. I'm over excited about creating my own episodes. But if you give me an idea I will give you credit for giving me the idea! Just like I did for Snowdevil The Awesome when she gave me some awesome ideas for how to do some of the episodes! But if you don't want the credit you can just say so, and I'll not give you the credit on the episode. But you will always have my thanks! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter 4! Another thing I'm working on this chapter before I even posted chapter 2! I feel good about this!

* * *

Chapter 4 Ethan Giggles

Ethan woke up early in the morning on Saturday; he noticed that Benny was no longer in the bed with him. Ethan frowned, wanting to be near him. He got up and walked down the steps to find Benny and Grandma Weir both in the kitchen. Grandma Weir was making chocolate chip pancakes and they smelled awesome! Chocolate was just what the doctor ordered for Ethan, he wanted to unwind with some good old chocolate. Benny sat up straight when he saw Ethan. Ethan now knew the pancakes were to soften a blow for something they were going to tell him.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked automatically.

Benny motioned for the chair next to him, "Sit down, we'll talk when grandma is done!"

Ethan sat with an uneasy feeling, "Did something happen?"

"Kind of, I don't want to worry you too much though!" Benny said while stroking his hand.

Grandma Weir set a plate of pancakes in front of Ethan, then a plate in front of Benny, she sat down with one in front of her, "Ethan, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, you told us about the car being cursed by one of your and Benny's ancestors. There was a vampire entrapped in the car!"

Grandma Weir nodded, "But you don't know the story behind it, which is very important to both you and Benny! Benny asked me about it last night and now it's time to tell you!"

Ethan listened very carefully while Grandma Weir told him about Daniel and Eli. Benny continued to tell him about Benjamin cursing Daniel to protect Eli. Grandma Weir closed with Benjamin trusting the rock to Eli and how a sorcerer took his being out of the rock. Ethan thought for a moment, then a questioned crossed his mind.

"Why did the sorcerer not just bring Daniel back to his human/vampire form? Why put him in something else?"

Grandma Weir smiled, "Because Benjamin was more powerful than the sorcerer! There was no way that he could bring him back. So he had to wait for Benjamin's descendent to come along."

Ethan then licked his lips, "Who is Eli's descendent?"

Benny and Grandma Weir exchanged looks, but Benny said, "You are."

Ethan tried, he really did, but he started freaking out, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY IS IT THAT I SEEM TO HAVE THE MOST TROUBLE OUT OF EVERYBODY? FIRST JESSE, NOW THIS DANIEL? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, LEAVE TOWN?"

Benny immediately pulled a struggling Ethan into a huge hug, "Ethan, I will NEVER let Daniel get to you! You are going to be safe; I will make sure of it."

Ethan was still struggling but with Benny rubbing soothing circles in his back, he was calming down. Benny was near tears, but he held them back. He had to be strong for Ethan, no matter what Ethan came first. Grandma Weir smiled, she was very proud of her grandson! He was being a great boyfriend to Ethan.

"I think I'm ok!" Ethan said into Benny's shoulder.

Benny loosened his grip, "Ok, but if you need me in any way I'm here!"

Ethan nodded, "I know Benny! You're the best boyfriend I could ask for."

* * *

*With Daniel*

Daniel had gone to his loyal follower who had sold the car to Benjamin's descendent. The sorcerer was not surprised to see him. He automatically let him in and gave him some blood. Daniel seemed very pleased with the sorcerer.

"So, Edward, what has changed? How long has it been?" Daniel asked.

Edward bowed, "It has been 100 years and a lot has changed!"

Daniel smiled, "I have found out that the descendent of Benjamin is also a werewolf! He also has a pregnant seer with him."

Edward's eyes widened, "That boy he was with was pregnant? That will probably complicate things!"

Daniel looked at him questioningly, "Why?"

"You did not see the pregnant boy did you?" Daniel shook his head. Edward scratched his head. "The boy is an exact image of Eli! I am assuming he is Eli's descendent."

Daniel sat up straight, "Are you telling me that Eli's descendent is pregnant with the Benjamin's newest descendent?" Edward nodded. "This will complicate things, but if I know anything vampire venom will terminate any pregnancy!" Daniel gave a smile. "Eli's descendent will be mine, and I hope Eli is watching when I take his descendent for my own."

* * *

*Monday Morning, With Ethan and Benny*

Benny and Ethan made it to the school with no problem. There Rory, Erica and Sarah were waiting on them. Benny didn't want to leave Ethan so he just grabbed Erica to tell her first. Erica seemed upset to be pulled away, but complied because of the serious look on Benny's face.

"Erica, there's this ancient vampire that's after me and Ethan!" Benny said quietly.

Erica's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

Benny glared at the fact she thought it was his fault, "I did nothing. This vampire is over 100 years old! My ancestor cursed him to protect Ethan's ancestor. The vampire swore vengeance on my ancestor and Ethan's ancestor's descendants. Basically me and Ethan!"

Erica's eyes widened, "Ok, so I'll help you protect him. But you should tell Rory and Sarah!"

Before Benny could say too much more Ethan ran past him and Erica crying. Benny and Erica looked back at the shocked faces of Sarah and Rory.

"What happened?" Benny growled.

"All I said was he was getting bigger!" Sarah said.

Benny slapped his forehead, "Ethan's very sensitive! His emotions have gone a little haywire because he's pregnant!"

"I'll go find him," Erica said. "You tell Sarah and Rory about the vampire!"

* * *

*With Ethan*

Ethan ran into the boy's bathroom. He knew it was stupid to be upset about what Sarah said, but he couldn't help it. He was so afraid her or Erica would say that he was bigger. Dr. S hadn't brought him the shirts yet. He said they would be there when he got home today. Ethan sat on a toilet in a stall crying his eyes out. A few seconds later the door opened, and Ethan tried to be quiet.

"Ethan?" Erica's voice said.

Ethan laughed a bit, "Erica?"

Erica stood outside of his stall. Ethan unlocked it to reveal a very worried Erica. She stepped inside the stall and locked it. She got down to his level and glared at the fact he was giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" Erica said.

"You're in the boy's bathroom! Did you walk in here in front of anyone?" Ethan said between giggles.

Erica started laughing, "Yes, I did. I asked a guy if you came this way and he said you were in here. I think he gave me a look when I walked in here."

"I bet he did!"

"You feel better?"

Ethan nodded, "I was just afraid you and Sarah would say I'm fat!"

Erica smiled, "It's cute Ethan! I just want to rub your stomach, but I know you will have to deal with Sarah doing it so I'll wait until later!"

Ethan gave a smile back, "Thanks Erica!"

* * *

A/N: What you all think? I posted this earlier than I though because, I'm currently not feeling too happy, it seems my bestest bud never wants to talk to me! I'm slightly upset cause I haven't seen her in a long time. I'm getting sad because she's getting a little angry with me because I want her to call. I realize she's sick, but I just really really miss her! You wouldn't believe how many times I've tried to get her to come over! Never seems to work! Oh well some reviews would make my day brighter! Please read and review to make me feel better! :)


	5. Jesse's Return

Disclaimer – I don't own MBAV!

Thanks to:

Everybody who reviewed, I'm sorry for not thanking u personally!

**Important A/N: I will not be updating for a few monthes. I'm having a few problems with things and Mom is sending to a friends house who has no internet. So I'm really sorry. I will update as soon as i can when I get back! I love you all and I'm trying to get better. But I don't want to rush anything on here. So please understand! Thank you all! I'm not giving up on this series though, i want to make that clear! If i update the sixth chapter it's because I'm leaving in maybe 2 -5 days! But I've gotta pack a lot!  
**

A/N: I'm seriously on a roll! I'm writing this one right after chapter 4! I know you all are probably think when is the action coming? It's coming have no fear. There will still only be 6 chapters! All will be resolved eventually!

* * *

Chapter Five Jesse's Return

Ethan was now in the cafeteria with Erica by his side. Benny hadn't gotten there yet and Ethan was slightly worried. Ethan looked at the cafeteria food, they had some questionable looking stuff but he did see something that looked really good. The last slice of pizza! He made a grab for it, but some girl pushed him. Erica took action and hissed at her. The girl backed off and Erica put the pizza on Ethan's plate. Ethan then grabbed an apple and a banana! He paid for his lunch and walked to his normal table. Erica seated herself by Ethan, then Ethan pushed the tray from himself like he was upset.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Erica asked concerned.

"Maybe I should of let that girl have the pizza! I mean I'm fat, and I hate it!" Ethan said.

Erica chuckled, "No, Ethan you're not fat! You are pregnant! You need to eat, you are eating for three!"

Ethan nodded, "Thanks Erica!"

Right then Benny came into the room and ran to the table where Erica and Ethan were. He had a big smile on his face. Ethan and Erica gave him a questioning look.

"I just got this from Dr. S! He said that you need to relax, so he whipped up this potion! It will help with your emotions! I told him you were upset about being big, so he said this will help you feel like you used to," Benny said. He poured the potion into Ethan's coke.

Ethan looked at Benny with a smile, "Thanks Benny, you're the best!"

Ethan downed the potion and he glowed a light pink color. He looked around and seemed to be more at ease. Benny excused himself to grab some lunch of his own. He even grabbed a big piece of chocolate cake for Ethan! The boy needed something to make him feel better besides a potion. Once it was paid for he walked quickly to the table. He set the cake on Ethan's tray and Ethan gave a candy grin to Benny!

"Thanks!"

"You feel better?" Benny asked. Ethan nodded as he dove into the cake.

* * *

*Later in a Math Class, with Ethan and Rory*

Ethan and Rory were seated in their algebra class. Rory was being as protective as all the other was. It was kind of nice to have the knowledge his friends were there for him! Right before the bell rang, a man that looked really familiar walked in. He was not their Algebra teacher and everyone knew it!

"Settle down class! Your normal teacher got a little sick, so I'm here to fill in! My name is Mr. D and I will not accept any tomfoolery! You will be good!"

Ethan and Rory shared a look. Mr. D conducted the class pretty well. He just made everyone use this time as a study hall. No one dared to cross him, until there was ten minutes left. Someone behind Ethan spit-balled Mr. D! He looked up with a glare at Ethan. Ethan immediately looked behind him, but there was no one behind him. Ethan didn't understand for a minute.

"Mr. uh…" he looked at Ethan for a name.

"Ethan, Ethan Morgan!" Ethan said a little scared.

"Mr. Morgan, what did I say?" Mr. D asked.

"You said we will all be good," Ethan said a little sad.

"The spit ball came from your direction and no one is behind you! That leads me to believe that you did it," Mr. D said with a smile.

"But I didn't do it!" Ethan said. But then Ethan's eyes got a little wide, he finally realized why Mr. D looked familiar! He was Daniel!

"But there is no one behind you! Does anybody have something to say in Mr. Morgan's defense?"

Rory raised his hand, "Ethan doesn't do stuff like that. That sounds like something that Erica would do! But Ethan has never done that before!"

Mr. D shook his head but then a girl raised her hand, "Mr. D, I saw Ethan do it!"

Rory and Ethan looked at the girl, she had her eyes straight ahead. She was sitting up straight, and was not even moving. Ethan figured she was in a trance, but Mr. D had the proof he needed to keep Ethan after class. Mr. D gave a slightly cruel smile while looking Ethan directly in the eye.

"Mr. Morgan, I want to see you after class for a few minutes. I think we need to have a discussion," Mr. D said.

Ethan looked down quickly trying to get his thoughts collected. He really didn't want to stay a few minutes after class with Daniel, but what choice did he have. Rory gave him an apologetic smile, Ethan gathered he didn't know. So, Ethan hatched a small plan. He quickly scrawled a note down and was about to pass it to Rory when Daniel walked up next to him. He bent down and got really close to his ear.

"I wouldn't pass that note to your vampire buddy! I might have to hold you both and with my skills of trancing I don't think he'll be too much trouble," Daniel whispered.

The only thing Ethan could do was nod. He really didn't want to spend any time with Daniel, but he didn't want to worsen the situation. The bell rang five minutes later. Everyone got up to leave. Rory gathered his stuff and gave Ethan a smile.

"Don't worry, E, I'll tell Benny to wait by your locker!" Rory said.

After everyone was out of the room Daniel motioned for Ethan to come closer. Ethan slowly rose and moved to the front desk and sat down. Daniel seemed satisfied he had done what he wanted him to. Daniel gave an eerie smile.

"Do you know who I am, Ethan?" Ethan nodded. "Do you know why I am here?" Again Ethan nodded. "Good, that will save a lot of explanation. Now I know your boyfriend is a werewolf/spellmaster, I also know that you're a Seer. But you are also pregnant with his pups. Am I correct?"

Ethan closed his eyes for a minute, "You will not get away with this!"

Daniel gave a grin with his fangs out, "You really think so?"

There was a knock on the door. Daniel gave the door a glare before going to answer it. Ethan's heart was pounding. He was beyond happy that Daniel's attention was diverted. He was praying and hoping it was Benny or Erica behind the door. But alas his prayers were not heard. Daniel seemed to be smiling at whoever was behind the door. He motioned for them to come in. In strode Jesse Black! Ethan's heart sunk about ten thousand if not more feet! Jesse had a smug look on his face. He turned to Daniel, who had shut the door.

"Daniel, how have you been? It has been ages!" Jesse said casually.

"Yes it has been! I've been cursed in an inanimate object, so how do you think I've been?" Daniel said with slight anger.

Jesse gave a smile, "I'm guessing not good!"

"Always the charmer," Daniel said sarcastically. "To what do I owe this visit to?"

"Straight to the point, still?" Jesse asked with a smile. "You are trying to get something that does not belong to you!"

Daniel gave a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"Like I said, you want something that doesn't belong to you," Jesse said while gesturing toward Ethan. "Ethan is not available for anyone to take, but me!"

Ethan's eyes swiveled from Jesse to Daniel. It seemed like neither was going to move at all! But then Daniel made a small move but Jesse saw it and acted very quick. Soon Daniel was slammed against the wall with Jesse's arm against his throat! Jesse's fangs were bared and his eyes were purple. Ethan started to slide out of his chair but Jesse's voice stopped him.

"Move out of the chair and you'll regret it!" Jesse didn't even turn to look at Ethan. Ethan froze immediately!"Daniel, you do realize that even if you didn't have me to deal with you would have to deal with a werewolf? Ethan's the mate of a werewolf, and he's not exactly the easiest guy to fight. Trust me, I know! Benny may look like a nerd and act like a nerd, but he is stronger than most perceive him to be!"

Ethan looked at Jesse shocked, was he honestly saying Benny was strong? Ethan shook his head slightly.

"I think I can manage Jesse!" Daniel growled back.

"Oh really! You can't even stop me from pinning you to a wall!" Jess backed away and gave Daniel a warning glare. "I'm warning you! Stay the hell away from Ethan, or you will have me to deal with!"

Daniel glared back, "You may have him now, but you will not have him forever!"

With that Daniel left the room, and Jesse turned to Ethan, "You seem to be handling yourself well!"

Ethan glared at Jesse and got to his feet, "I could of handled it!"

Jesse smirked, "Yeah, I don't think so!"

"So what now? Are you going to try and kidnap me again?" Ethan grounded out.

Jesse just chuckled, "No actually!" Ethan stared dumbfounded at Jesse. "I don't think I could protect you too well alone, from Daniel! He's a very powerful vampire, he only left because he knew he couldn't go against a werewolf and a vampire!"

"Sarah, Rory, and Erica are vampires too! I think Benny and them could of handled him!" Ethan defended.

"Yeah! Erica and Benny maybe, but your dumbass blonde friend will never stand a chance! After all, he's the one that left you in here!" Jesse gave Ethan a knowing smile.

"So, I would have found a way!"

"Well... if you don't want my help I can leave! But so you know I've known Daniel way before Eli! Granted Eli was very hot and beautiful, much like you, I think I would have rather of waited for you! You've just got this innocence that I can't resist! But anyways, I used to hang out with Daniel before he got obsessed with Eli! Trust me Ethan, he has a big obsession problem! I know exactly how that is. I will make you a deal though!"

Ethan eyed Jesse, "What's the deal?"

Jesse gave a smile, "I will help you and Benny destroy Daniel once and for all! But all I want in return is one small kiss from you! I will not try to kidnap you or anything. I have other plans that will involve kidnapping you later, but I can put those on hold!"

Ethan didn't know what to say, "I don't know! You're not very trustworthy!"

Jesse shrugged, "Did I not just save your ass?"

Ethan sighed, "Fine deal!"

Ethan held out his hand, Jesse took it. But while in Jesse's grasp, Jesse pulled Ethan closer and gave him a passionate kiss! Ethan was finally let go of to breathe. Jesse gave a smile.

"That's my payment! Now let's go find that loser boyfriend of yours and explain things!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I had to bring Jesse back! Don't worry the next chapter will be the last chapter of this episode. But just so everyone knows Benny will probably be pissed off about having to work with Jesse! Also, I will not let Jesse kidnap Ethan, I may let him do it in The Date To End All Dates! :P you never know! :D Sorry for the cliffie!


	6. Jesse's Second Payment

Disclaimer – I don't own MBAV!

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so happy to have all the support.

Cousin's A/N: Hi, i'm Sarah and I'm Hellgirlniki's cousin. She's having me write this chapter while she is on the phone with me. Her A/N is at the end. I didn't feel like typing all the review replies cause she had me write so much. She gave me an earful for not wanting to do it. But of course she said it was ok cause she has no internet and i could refuse to write this. I wouldn't refuse but she doesn't know that! :P I'll let her know what all your reviews said. She should be back maybe in March! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 6 Jesse's Second Payment

Jesse lead Ethan out of the classroom. Ethan wasn't so certain it would be a good idea to just waltz up to Benny with Jesse hanging off his shoulders. Not like Ethan was happy about that, he would much rather Jesse go fly a kite. But if Jesse was telling the truth, he might be of some use! As Ethan predicted when Benny saw Jesse with his arm around Ethan his eyes got very angry. Ethan tried to think of a way to explain this to Benny. Once they were close enough, Benny went to grab Jesse. Jesse dodged him while laughing mockingly at him!

"Stop!" Ethan tried. Both looked at him. "I want you to stop mocking Benny and Benny I want you to stop trying to grab Jesse! We may need his help."

Benny scoffed, "Exactly how is he going to help us?"

"Well, I just saved your boyfriend from Daniel!" Benny stared dumbfounded at Jesse. "Daniel was posing as a teacher and kept Ethan after class!"

Benny put up his hand as if to say hold on, "How do you know Daniel? How the hell did you know Ethan would be in trouble? And how did you Daniel was here?"

Jesse gave a grin, "Well I don't have answer any of those! But seeing as I have to gain your trust to help you I will. I know Daniel from a long time ago! Way before he became obsessed Eli, Daniel has major obsession issues. But I knew Daniel was here cause a vampires can smell other vampires, which you should be able to smell vampires too or is that too advanced for you?" Benny growled at Jesse. "But I know Daniel's smell pretty well. I followed the smell, I knew he'd be close to Ethan. The reason I knew that was Eli and Ethan look almost identical! I mean it wasn't too much of a task to realize Ethan is related to him! I knew Daniel would go after him, so I figured I'd pop up to see if you actually left him with no protection and surprise, surprise you did! Not very smart to leave the man who's carrying your pups!"

"That's it! I don't care if you saved Ethan your dead!" Benny was about to launch himself at Jesse when he felt a hand on his shoulder! He looked to see it was Ethan.

"Jesse, if you keep insulting Benny you can just leave! You may be an asset but I will not have you pissing Benny off every chance you can!" Ethan said.

"Fine, I can leave!" Jesse said as he was about to leave Ethan cleared his throat.

"Of course I'll give you another payment after you help us send Daniel back to hell!" Ethan challenged.

Jesse gave him a look that said I'm thinking, "It has to be given in front of Benny this time!"

Ethan looked at Benny who looked royally confused, "Fine! Deal, I'll do it after you help us this time!"

Jesse licked his lips, "Can't wait!"

Benny gave Ethan a look, "Exactly what did you just offer to do?"

Ethan gave a sheepish smile, "Well, he wanted a kiss for payment. Payment for helping us out! But he already took the payment, so I figured it was a small price to pay to get his help and stop him from pissing you off!"

Benny was now fuming, "You are not making that kind of deal!"

It was Ethan's turn to look angry, "Benny, just because I'm your mate/lover/future husband/mother of you pups doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

Benny looked taken aback, "You're right, Ethan! I'm sorry, I just don't trust Jesse."

"Neither do I, but if he can help us then I'm going to deal with him. He already saved me once, so I feel like I can trust him slightly!" Ethan said in a tone that said don't question me.

Benny pulled Ethan into a hug, "If you trust him slightly, then so do I!"

Once they were apart Benny held his hand out as a peace offering to Jesse. Jesse took it, while they each stared each other in the eye. Benny and Jesse were almost challenging the other. The thing that broke them apart was Erica growling. They both turned to see Erica stomping toward them, Benny immediately jumped in front of Jesse. Ethan stood between Erica and Benny.

"What is he doing here?" Erica asked angrily.

Ethan took a deep breath, "Erica, Daniel tried to get to me a bit ago. Jesse actually saved me, and he agreed to help us!"

Erica looked very skeptical, "What does he want in return?"

Ethan gave her a smile, "I can't tell you!"

"He doesn't want you in the way he wanted before does he," Erica asked seriously.

"You know I wouldn't agree to that!" Ethan said.

Erica smiled, "I hoped you wouldn't! Whatever you promised him can't be that bad then! I mean Benny's not ripping his head off!"

Benny forced a smile.

* * *

*Later in the Day, with Ethan, Jesse and Benny*

Jesse and Benny had been glaring eachother down for a long time now. Ethan sighed, he knew there was really nothing he could do. They sat in Benny's kitchen trying to figure out how to drag out Daniel. So far Ethan was the only one thinking on it. Jesse and Benny were no help. So Ethan had thought of a plan but knew there was no way that Benny would agree to it. But honestly it was their only shot. So finally, Ethan cleared his throat gaining Jesse and Benny's attention.

"I've come up with a plan," Ethan said nervously. Both looked at Ethan waiting for him to go on. "Well I know you're going to have a major problem with this, Benny. But you're going to have to put some faith and trust in me. I was thinking we use me as bait. We'll use your guys's super smell to find Daniel. I'll say I saw where he was in a vision. I will also say that my ancestor was wrong is deciding not to be with him. I'll pretend to want to be with him. You two will have to fight him and pretty much stake him."

Benny's eyes were wide, "Ethan are you sure you want to do this?"

Ethan nodded, "It's the only way!"

* * *

*Later that night*

Ethan was walking up to the house where Benny had bought the car. Ethan was nervous beyond belief. He knocked on the door and the man who Benny bought the car from answered.

"I know you're a follower of Daniel. I want to speak with him!" Ethan said.

The man stood aside to reveal Daniel, "What a pleasant surprise! Are you giving yourself up to me?"

Ethan nodded, "My ancestor was an idiot. I think you are right for me!"

"And what of the Spell Master?" Daniel said with a smile.

"He's no longer in my life."

Daniel seemed to be buying it until he moved forward. The scent of Benny and Jesse came to his nose. Daniel made his move quickly. He grabbed Ethan and basically used him as a human shield. His fangs were bared at Ethan's neck. Ethan had a case of deja vu, he remembered when Jesse had him in this position. Ethan was scared but he tried to hide it.

"I know you two are out there," Daniel called. Jesse and Benny revealed themselves. "Now I want you two to throw your stakes away or Ethan here will be turned." They begrudgingly threw their stakes over the fence. Daniel gave a smile, "Now I want to kill you Spell Master! Your ancestor was a fool for thinking he could keep me in a rock."

Benny ground his teeth as Daniel pushed Ethan to Edward and headed out the door. Benny was glaring at Daniel and didn't want to risk the other man hurting his mate. Something caught his eye a rustle in the bushes. Before Edward could say anything, Daniel went down in a pile of ashes. Erica turned to Edward and gave him a look that made him push Ethan to her.

"Here take the boy. Just don't hurt me!" Edward slammed the door, completely forgetting Erica couldn't come in the house without an invitation.

Ethan gave a smile as he hugged Erica. Benny came up to them with a look that said he was confused.

"I called Erica while you and Jesse were fighting about who would tail the closest," Ethan gave a grin.

Jesse then walked up slowly, "I believe you owe me payment!"

Ethan and Benny glared at Jesse, "You basically did nothing!" Benny hollered.

Jesse rolled his eyes and grabbed Ethan quickly planting a kiss on his lips. He slipped his tongue in Ethan's mouth before Erica pulled Ethan back while hissing at Jesse. Jesse gave a smile and flashed away!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Sorry I told my cousin exactly what to type while we were on the phone. She is now going to send this to my beta. She said has a note at the beginning. So plz forgive me on leaving. I'm having some fun with my friends. I will hopefully be coming home soon! I will start Flushed while i'm here and I will be writting it in a notebook. I hope my cousin gets this up soon! And just so you all know Sarah was being a brat and wouldn't write everyting! So if it's a bit rushed blame her! Thanks for your patience. I'm letting everyone know that i'm ok and doing better. :) Again my cousin is typing my a/n so i don't really know if she's typing all these words even though she says she is! Thanks though I will be back in March... maybe! Not later than May, I told my friend no way am I staying that long!


End file.
